Poems of Regina Mills
by EvilRegalLanaP
Summary: A collection of poems about Regina growing up and episode 6x14.
1. I Know A Girl

I know a girl

Who hates herself

She looks in the mirror with disgust

As she pinches the skin she sees as a flaw

She sighs as she whispers

"I'll never be beautiful."

I know a girl

Who smiles as she's dying inside

She takes in others problems

While she can't make time to deal with her own

As she thinks

She can't do anything right

I know a girl

Who causes pain to relieve pain

She wears long sleeves

So no one sees the pain from inside

That will be engraved on her skin

Forever

I know a girl

Who writes her feelings on paper

To make her feel a little less miserable

Tears roll down her cheeks

As her mind is racing, saying

"I know this girl, this girl is me."


	2. I'm Fine

I'm fine I say

As I put on my mask

Every single day

I'm fine I say

As I wipe the tears

Running down my face

I'm fine I say

As i cut my thighs

And hide my blade

I'm fine I say

As I force a smile

Onto my face

I'm fine I say

As I hide my demons

From your sight

I'm fine I say

As I shatter

Into a billion pieces at night

I'm fine I say

As I hide the fact I want to die

Every single day

I'm fine I say

As I lie

Straight to your face

I'm fine I say


	3. I'm Trying

I'm trying

To be perfect

I'm trying

To be good

I'm trying

To be what you want

I'm trying

To be beautiful

I'm trying

To fit everyone's standards

I'm trying

To be 'happy'

I'm trying

I'm trying

I'm dying

But you don't even know


	4. Tired

She said she was okay

And you believed her?

Let me tell you what's wrong with her

She's tired

That's exactly what she is, tired

She's tired of getting hurt

Tired of getting let down

She's tired of the lies

She's tired of caring to little, and not caring at all

She's tired of holding it in

She's tired of feeling broken, damaged, worthless, never good enough

She's tired of the pain

She's tired of being judged for everything that she does

She's tired of all her flaws and insecurities

She's tired of trying

She's tired of getting her hopes up

She's tired of being treated like shit

She's trying of being herself

She's tired, want to know how I know all this?

Because she's me and I'm tired


	5. Have You Ever Noticed

Have you ever noticed

The bags under her eyes

Or the anger issues that she has?

Her hollow cheeks

And cracked lips

Still forced into a smile.

Struggling to show everyone

That she's a fighter

That she will be alright.

No one bothered

To hold her close

To tell her that it's okay

Not to be fine

So she breathed through her life

As if it were a battlefield

And wished that one day she would live

And not just survive


	6. Quiet

I am quiet most of the time

I just stare and think

My words get frozen within my lungs

And I believe my thoughts are deadly

And there's probably a quarantine

Surrounding my lungs

People tend to ask me

"Why are you so quiet?"

I just smile, laugh, and shrug

I am quiet most of the time

But my mind is loud

My mind is screaming

I wish I weren't quiet

I wish I shared my emotions easily

I do not know how to start

My words get frozen within my

Swollen lungs


	7. Scared

You asked,

What's the scariest part?

I answered;

The scariest part is not feeling the loneliness

Or the darkness that fills you

Despite the looming pain of emptiness

The scariest part is the realization

That you have lost yourself

Completely

Sinking in as you lay awake at 2am

Because you have lost the ability to sleep

And you can't even cry

Because you don't even care


	8. Goodness

Good can inspire beauty, as evil can inspire ugliness

Once power and tragedy are removed

All that remains is kindness and gentility

A woman's love is a very powerful thing

It can thaw the coldest of hearts

It can break the strongest of curses

Love can turn evil to good

Ugliness to beauty

And brokenness to wholeness

After all

Good can come from broken


	9. Love Is Weakness

Love is weakness

It makes you lose all rationality

It may be good at first

Great even

In the end though

When it's gone

You feel deprived of oxygen

You berate yourself for it

For allowing yourself to show weakness

But if you manage to hold onto it

And fuel it with passion

Then it isn't weakness anymore

Then it's strength


	10. Fire And Ice

He says broken and cold the same

Like they are bad

But the woman he loves is both

Broken and cold

Yet, he doesn't see her that way

He sees her as strong, but fragile

He loves her all the same

For she is both

Fire and ice


	11. Beauty

She was never treated the way she was deserved to be treated

He treated her like an old t-shirt

She should have been treated like a black dress

She was a rose

Effortlessly beautiful

But extremely dangerous

Her beauty had an edge

That just made her all the more breathtaking


	12. Heaven And Hell

She has been through hell

She isn't afraid of pain anymore

She isn't afraid of darkness

In fact

She welcomes it with open arms

She is strong

Because she has been broken

You can only push someone so far

Until they break

She wears her strength and darkness equally well

She has always been half heaven

And half hell


	13. Pain

And it hurts

It hurts that I can't be what everyone wants

Or what anyone needs

It hurts that I can't be what I want

Or what I need

Because I'm not enough

I won't be enough

I'll never be close to enough

And I'm just so damn tired


	14. Paradox

I'm a paradox

I am neither happy

Nor am I sad

I smile at pretty things

And I laugh at funny things

But late at night

I become a mess of emotions and thoughts

And I wish I could just disappear


	15. Second Chance

You put all this effort into one person

You try so damn hard for them to love you

As much as you love them

But the sick reality is

They won't ever love you

You won't get the happy ending

You'll keep trying

And just get hurt

No matter how hard you try

Because you'll always be

The second choice


	16. The Woman

I wake up every morning to a woman I hate

I like to think she loves me

But she doesn't

All she wants is for me to disappear

She just wants to be free

This woman just can't take it any longer

I wake up every morning

Look in the mirror

And think

I hate you

But

Today was different

Today I said

No

This is not me

Today I have decided to try and hate her a little bit less

She wants to love me

she knows that she could

But she's afraid of getting hurt

She's afraid of being weak

I know this because

That woman is me

And all I want is to be able to love myself


End file.
